


La princesa y el cisne

by Aletuki01



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Saint Seiya, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aletuki01/pseuds/Aletuki01
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los personajes y la trama de Frozen y Saint Seiya se desarrollaran en el mismo lugar? Hay más de una persona con poderes en el mundo y la reencarnación de la reina de las nieves puede intervenir en la vida de algunos caballeros
Kudos: 2





	La princesa y el cisne

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones: los personajes de Saint Seiya y Frozen no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de MasamiKurumada y Walt Disney AnimationStudios

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con su hermana Ana y las cosas se habían complicado en el palacio, pues nadie debería enterarse de que la princesa Elsa tenía poderes. El mundo no estaba preparado para algo como eso y mucho menos si aún no lograba dominarlos bien.  
—¿Qué es lo que aremos cariño? nuestra bebe es más inestable con el tiempo, sus poderes crecen cada día más—mencionaba con marcada preocupación la reina Idun

—No lo sé. Hasta ahora lo único que podemos hacer es impedir que le ocasione daño a alguien más —dijo el rey denotando frustración en su voz  
Era medio día y ambos se encontraban dentro de su habitación, después de haberle hecho una visita de rutina a su hija mayor  
—Si tan solo hubiera alguien que la enseñara a controlarlos, pero veo imposible tal cosa —dijo la reina perdiendo esperanza 

—mmm….puede que la idea no sea tan descabellada después de todo—menciono de repente el rey

— ¿A qué te refieres con ello? —pregunto la reina desconcertada  
—Entre los cortadores de hielo se rumora acerca de un hombre que controla los hielos en Siberia. Dicen que su poder mantiene helando ese lugar

—Puede que sea un simple rumor ¿Qué nos da la certeza de que algo como ello exista? —cuestiono la emperatriz  
—Es posible—comento el monarca— por ello ordenare que se me sea traído algún cortador de hielo que nos confirme sobre la veracidad de este mito 

  
O00000O  


— ¿Majestad quería verme? —hablo un hombre de complexión robusta y barba prominente que se inclinó ante el rey y su esposa. El sujeto iba escoltado por dos guardias quienes se retiraron una vez que llegaron hasta ellos  
—He escuchado que entre ustedes corre el rumor acerca de un “Maestro de los hielos”, quisiera saber hasta qué punto la historia es verdad—Pregunto el rey Adgar sin rodeos  
Aunque la persona frente a ambos no comprendía el repentino interés de su gobernante por tal cosa, decidió contestar  
—Vera majestad, yo me crie en Siberia, más específicamente en la aldea Kohoutek, uno de los escasos pueblos que se asentaron allí. Viví los primeros 15 años de mi vida ahí, al menos hasta que mi familia decidió trasladarse aquí, ya que era muy complicado obtener alimento durante las tormentas. Era sabido que en la parte más alejada del pueblo vivía un ermitaño que de vez en cuando bajaba a comprar víveres al pueblo—explico el cortador  
— ¿Sabes cuál es su nombre? —pregunto el rey  
—Si mal no recuerdo respondía a nombre de Camus. Muchas personas contaban que lo habían visto crear hielo procedente de sus manos, es por ello que se le culpaba de las tormentosas nevadas que azotaban el lugar, sin embargo nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlo por temor a quedar congelados—prosiguió con su relato  
Esto último llamo la atención de ambos gobernantes, era lo mismo que hacia su pequeña hija, de nuevo la esperanza se avivo en ellos. Por fin encontraban a alguien capaz de solucionar semejante problema que enfrentaban, por lo tanto era importante ponerse en contacto con aquel hombre  
— ¿Podrías darnos la dirección exacta de donde lo podemos encontrar? —pidió la reina  
—Será un placer su majestad—el sujeto escribió en un papel y tinta que le fueron traídos  
—Te agradecemos mucho tu ayuda, puedes retirarte no sin antes aceptar este pequeño obsequio—finalizo el soberano al mismo tiempo en el que le entregaban una bolsa con monedas al hombre 

O00000O

Las últimas nevadas se habían intensificado, lo cual generaba el ambiente adecuado para el entrenamiento de sus discípulos, era necesario que soportaran tremenda cantidad de frio que sin duda mataría a cualquier persona, claro si es que querían conseguir la armadura de cisne.  
—Es todo por hoy volvamos a la cabaña—indico el caballero dorado de acuario dando por finalizado el entrenamiento  
—Sí — respondieron al unisonó sus dos pequeños aprendices Hyoga e Isaac, ambos visiblemente exhaustos  
Ya había pasado casi un año desde que Hyoga le fue asignado a Camus, tanto el cómo Isaac eran los posibles candidatos a convertirse en el caballero de Cisne y hasta ahora el progreso estaba comenzando a verse.  
Al regresar a la pequeña cabaña que compartían con su maestro, pudieron notar que alguien los aperaba fuera de la cabaña, ambos pequeñines continuaron siguiendo al mayor sin decir nada  
— ¿Es usted Camus? —pregunto el sujeto el cual vestía con ropa abrigadora casi hasta ser tapado completamente  
—Así es ¿Qué es lo que busca? —dijo mirando de manera amenazante al hombre. El sujeto miro brevemente al caballero y a diferencia de él, pareci soportar muy bien las bajas temperaturas pues Camus solo vestía una playera morada sin mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro. De principio fue lo que le había sorprendido más al sujeto, sin duda alguna los rumores eran muy ciertos.  
—Vera he sido enviado por el rey y la reina del palacio de Arendelle, para entregarle esta carta, esperando que comprenda la terrible situación por la que están pasando, solo usted puede ayudarlos, es de suma importancia su respuesta—explico  
— ¿El rey? Hump… no me interesa en lo más mínimo, no puedo ayudarlos—sentencio el caballero, abriendo la puerta con la intención de ignorar lo que pudiera decirle  
Hyoga e Isaac veían con curiosidad desde lejos, nunca alguien había venido a visitar a su maestro y ahora entendían porque  
— ¡Espere por favor! —Exclamo el mensajero—Solo le pido lea el escrito, es urgente su ayuda, claro está también que le será compensada su labor —dijo esto último extendiéndole la carta  
Acuario solo se limitó a arrebatarle el escrito para luego entrar a la cabaña junto a sus alumnos, dejando fuera al mensajero.  
Una vez adentro, Camus reviso la dichosa carta donde se le informaba acerca de los incontrolables poderes de la pequeña hija del monarca, además se le pedía su ayuda para instruir a la niña en el manejo de sus dotes.  
Arrugo la hoja y junto con el sobre los arrojo a la chimenea. Poco a poco el fuego fue consumiendo el escrito y no se habló más del asunto. Por su parte ninguno de los pequeños discípulos se había atrevido a mencionar acerca de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, fue así que se generó un incómodo silencio entre los dos niños y su mentor.  
—Wroooaww—El sonido de un rugido se dejó oír, todo proveniente del estómago del pequeño Isaac, quien al verse descubierto por su maestro y compañero no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Camus relajo el ceño pues sabía que sus discípulos habían tenido un duro entrenamiento y ninguno quería interrumpirlo  
—Será mejor que vallan a lavarse, la cena estará lista en cualquier momento—dijo un poco más tranquilo a ambos infantes  
Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron al baño, el peli azul comenzó su labor en la cocina. Últimamente los recursos con los que contaba eran escasos por lo que la cena no sería la gran cosa  
En el transcurso de la merienda ninguno dijo nada, sin embargo cierto rubio no podía contener las ganas de preguntar acerca de la persona que horas antes estaba esperándolos fuera de la cabaña, se armó de valor y decidió preguntarle  
—Maestro ¿Qué era lo que buscaba la persona de hace rato? —la curiosidad lo mataba al igual que Isaac  
Ya había notado que ambos estaban impacientes desde que el sujeto partió, sin embargo espero que ellos mismos preguntasen—Solo venía a entregar una carta del rey de Arendelle —respondió sin darle mayor importancia  
— ¡¿Un rey?!—Creí que los reinos ya no existían- exclamo para su sorpresa Isaac  
—El sistema político de algunos lugares aún está dirigido por reyes. Aunque la mayor parte de países dejaron a un lado ese anticuado sistema, aún sigue existiendo —explico  
— ¿Dónde se encuentra ese lugar maestro? —interrogo Hyoga  
—se localiza en el sureste de Olso, en Noruega—contesto  
— ¿y qué era lo que le pedía en la carta maestro? —indago Isaac  
—Realmente no tiene importancia, será mejor que vallan a dormir mañana será un día agotador —dijo Camus para concluir con el pequeño interrogatorio que se había formado Ambos supieron entonces que su mentor no les diría nada más, así que se dirigieron a su habitación.  
Era cierto que no quería que sus pequeños aprendices se enteraran de algo tan trivial como ello, el tener a alguien más a quien entrenar sería una distracción para Isaac y Hyoga, además sabía de antemano que la reencarnación de Athena correría peligro si es que sus sospechas sobre el patriarca eran ciertas, su deber era entrenar a los futuros caballeros que protegerían a la diosa. Últimamente las cosas en el santuario estaban muy tensas esa fue una de las razones por las cuales había regresado a Siberia, 

O00000O

Las semanas pasaban y con ello las peticiones del rey se hacían más constantes, semana a semana llegaba una carta con la misma petición, las cuales eran desechadas de nueva cuenta.  
Pero de igual forma las cosas no andaban del todo bien para el acuariano, pues la comida y el dinero con el que contaba habían disminuido. Nunca antes se había enfrentado a ese tipo de problemas. Antes de tener a sus dos alumnos, le era suficiente con ir solo una vez al mes al pueblo por los víveres, incluso cuando solo se hacía cargo de Isaac, aunado a ello estaba el hecho de que el rubio necesitaba de ropas adecuadas para las bajas temperaturas de Siberia.  
Por un momento paso por la mente del caballero la idea de aceptar la petición del rey, sin embargo la descarto, su deber como caballero era velar por el bien de la diosa Athena así como de encargarse de preparar a los siguientes caballeros que la protegerían. Pero en momentos como esos ¿Qué es lo mejor que debería hacer?

Continuara….


End file.
